


So stupid and perfect

by will_p



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 05, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Un giorno Jonah gli infila la lingua in bocca dopo che Dan gli ha quasi rotto il naso con una cartellina di proiezioni elettorali, e quello è l'inizio della fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _Dan/Jonah, wall sex_ (#autofill #yo) del [P0rn Fest #10](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com). Ambientata post 5x06, ma nel magico universo parallelo in cui Jonah ha abbastanza forza nelle braccia da riuscire a reggere un uomo adulto contro un muro.
> 
> Titolo @ _Again & Again_ \- The Bird And The Bee (via [tumblr](http://theeganhaslanded.tumblr.com/post/126618976907/youre-so-stupid-and-perfect-and-stupid-and)).

Un giorno Jonah gli infila la lingua in bocca dopo che Dan gli ha quasi rotto il naso con una cartellina di proiezioni elettorali, e quello è l'inizio della fine.   
  
Finiscono per saltarsi addosso _ovunque_. Dentro sgabuzzini che sanno di muffa, in qualsiasi bagno lurido purché abbia una serratura funzionante, in ogni schifoso hotel in cui sono costretti a fermarsi, non c'è una singola superficie orizzontale del suo (di _Dan_ , grazie tante) ufficio che venga risparmiata - una sera restano bloccati a casa della _madre_ di Jonah da una fottuta tormenta e Dan si ritrova a cavalcare il ridicolo, enorme cazzo di Jonah nel suo letto d'infanzia, una mano premuta contro un poster di _Eminem_ (Cristo santo) alla parete e l'altra sulla bocca di Jonah per impedirgli di svegliare Richard, _nella stanza accanto_ , con la sua solita litania di oscenità da porno di bassa lega. Le lenzuola sul letto sono _di Batman_ e Dan viene senza neanche essere toccato, con una delle gigantesche mani di Jonah che gli stritola una coscia, Jonah che gli succhia le dita come una ninfomane in clausura e tenta di infilare una delle sue accanto alla propria erezione, come se ci fosse posto per qualcos'altro nel culo di Dan, come se non lo stesse già praticamente aprendo in due ogni volta che spinge _appena più forte_ \-   
  
È orrendo, e terribile, e ogni tanto si chiede con orrore se sia rimasto qualche angolo del New Hampshire in cui non hanno ancora scopato.   
  
Una volta Dan aveva degli _standard_ , standard che potevano procurargli un posto all'ufficio stampa della Casa Bianca o fargli avere il numero dell'amico di papà con un aggancio alla CNN, e non si buttava in ginocchio per il primo subumano che gli passava davanti. Invece adesso spende più soldi in lavanderia per togliere le macchie di polvere dalle ginocchia dei suoi completi che in Xanax, e ha fatto sesso nella _macchina_ di _Jonah Ryan_. In una fottutissima _Cube_. Nel parcheggio di un supermarket abbandonato come due ragazzini arrapati che devono nascondersi dai genitori per riuscire a strusciarsi un po', visto che il tutto non era ancora abbastanza imbarazzante.   
  
Dev'essere questo il punto più basso della sua carriera, altro che Londra e attacchi di panico.   
  
Jonah Ryan è l'essere umano più abietto che abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di dover far sembrare competente e lui ha superato diversi momenti bui solo grazie a una vivida e articolata fantasia in cui gli infilava penne negli occhi, e quando incrocia il suo sguardo da dietro le quinte mentre il convegno esplode in un boato in suo onore - no, in onore di _Dan_ , in onore della sua creatura, in onore di quello che è riuscito a plasmare da quei due metri di scorie nucleari e diarrea verbale di _Jonah Ryan_ \- Dan deglutisce compostamente ed è già mezzo duro nei pantaloni.   
  
Non arrivano nemmeno al letto. La porta della sua camera d'hotel si chiude e Dan si trova sbattuto contro la parete con una mano di Jonah sul culo e l'altra che armeggia con la sua cintura. "Quante volte devo ripeterlo per farlo entrare nell'hangar deserto che hai in testa che non devi neanche _nominare_ la storia del blog-"   
  
"Ma la folla lo adora," dice Jonah, sorridendo come un coglione. Gli morde il collo e la montatura degli occhiali preme contro la parte più tenera della sua gola e _c'è un cazzo di materasso a due metri da loro_ , ma Dan geme e quasi si strappa i vestiti di dosso, e appena riesce a stringere le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi Jonah lo spalanca con una mano sulle natiche e gli entra dentro senza neanche prepararlo, ancora aperto e bagnato dall'ultimo round di qualche ora prima.   
  
Jonah è così grosso che non deve neanche _sforzarsi_ per trovargli la prostata, gli basta muovere i fianchi per colpirla come un martello pneumatico e far spuntare delle lacrime agli angoli degli occhi di Dan, piegato come un pretzel tra una parete verde muffa e _Jonah Ryan_ , con i pantaloni attorcigliati attorno a una scarpa e la schiena che brucia a furia di strusciare contro il muro ruvido, e prima si era sbagliato - è _questo_ il punto più basso della sua carriera, e se Jonah non lo bacia _ora_ gli metterà della candeggina nel caffè e poi gli inietterà il caffè _in vena_.   
  
"Ti piace?" ansima Jonah, il fiato corto che non gli impedisce di vomitare cazzate contro il collo di Dan. "Eh, Egan? Ti piace come-"   
  
"Quante volte ti ho detto di chiudere quella cazzo di-"   
  
E poi, _finalmente_ , Jonah gli infila la lingua in gola, mentre i quadri alla parete tremano sotto un affondo particolarmente violento, e Dan gli stritola le spalle e tenta di restare in sella per la cavalcata.   
  
Jonah è _enorme_ \- spalle, mani, cazzo, tutto, e Dan dovrebbe sentirsi soffocare sotto questa montagna di idiozia e disastri mediatici, invece aggancia un braccio attorno al suo collo e infila la mano libera in uno spiraglio tra i loro corpi e trova la propria erezione, gonfia e trascurata, e quando inizia a toccarsi senza tante cerimonie Jonah dà un sibilo strozzato e affonda le unghie nelle sue cosce. Dan abbassa lo sguardo e gli occhi di Jonah sono tutta pupilla dietro gli occhiali storti, con i capelli devastati che continuano a scivolargli davanti alla fronte, e Dan sorride come uno squalo e abbandona la testa contro la parete, tremando a bocca aperta quando le spinte di Jonah si fanno brutali e si stringe il cazzo in una presa perfetta.   
  
Jonah dà un gemito basso e "Oh, cazzo, Dan, sei-" e Dan viene con i denti di Jonah al suo collo e il cazzo di Jonah che gli pulsa dentro.   
  
(Okay, questo non è, _forse_ , il momento più basso della sua carriera.   
  
Però lo è di sicuro quello dieci secondi dopo, quando un quadro si stacca dal muro e Jonah urla e fa rovinare entrambi a terra per la paura.)


End file.
